


Inbetween the Lines There's a Lot of Insecurity

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [14]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Shawn, Insecurity, Lots of that, M/M, but not really, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's been feeling like he and Gus are drifting apart since he got back to Santa Barbara and they opened Psych. He voices as much during movie night at the office, but Gus promptly shuts him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbetween the Lines There's a Lot of Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing for Psych at all, despite being in this fandom since I was about 11, and I'm 16, so yeah. Might be OOC.  
> \---  
> Written for the prompt: _Person A of your OTP is feeling extremely insecure about Person B’s love for them one day. Person A asks B if they still love them and B just looks at them and kisses them passionately, then when B pulls away they smile and say “Does that answer your question?” to which A replies “Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it. Can you tell me again?” Then B laughs and kisses them again, more passionately this time._

Shawn had become increasingly insecure about his relationship with Gus since coming back home. He'd never been able to hold a relationship longer than a few weeks, and he and Gus had been together for the better part of ten years. Granted most of that time, Shawn had been wandering the globe and taking random jobs just to explore. His long-distance thing with Gus was something he clung to, something he called a constant whenever possible.

 

18 year old Shawn had managed to convince 18 year old Gus to go on a date with him a week after graduation. Everything evolved from there, and nine years later, Shawn was back in Santa Barbara and back to Gus. He admitted to sleeping with others during his time away, and he apologized so many times. Each and every time, Gus tried to tell Shawn it was okay, that they were apart, but Shawn just kept apologizing.

 

After the speed dating case, Shawn felt like he and Gus were drifting. He'd tried copying all of Gus' answers for the questionnaire, but Gus kept moving his paper away so he ended up copying Juliet's instead. He just wanted some time with Gus that wasn't spent on a case or trying to get Gus away from Central Coast _for_ a case. He wanted some time alone with his boyfriend, time they could spend watching cheesy movies and throw popcorn at each other. Was that too much to ask for?

 

Once the speed dating case was done, Shawn managed to convince Gus to have a movie night at the office. He'd dug out his old _Back to the Future_ DVDs and bought new microwave popcorn just for the night. Shawn had even gone to the trouble of cleaning up the office and setting up little light bulb candles to brighten the mood, so to speak.

 

When Gus finally got to the office, he hung his jacket on the back of his desk chair and went to flop down on the couch with Shawn. Shawn immediately leaned onto him, head resting on his shoulder. Gus instinctively put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He had to admit, he missed spending time like this with Shawn when they weren't running around like madmen trying to solve crimes faster than the cops.

 

Shawn turned on the movie, but payed little attention to it, even though _Back to the Future_ was one of his favourite movies. Gus looked down at him, finding him just clinging to Gus like he was going to leave. Frowning, Gus tapped Shawn's shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Shawn, what's wrong?” he asked. “You're not usually this clingy. You're like a baby koala.”

 

Shawn looked up at Gus, a very rare look of vulnerability on his usually cocky features. “It's nothing,” he said quietly, but he didn't turn away from Gus' gaze. He knew Gus was going to press, and he knew it was inevitable that he would have to talk about all of this.

 

“Bullshit,” Gus told him, raising an eyebrow. “You look like a little kid again. Seriously, what's wrong? Is it your Dad?”

 

Shawn shook his head, taking a deep breath and sitting up so he could face Gus properly. “I just...” he trailed off, but didn't break eye contact. “I don't know what you see in me anymore. We spent most of our relationship on opposite ends of the globe, and I've told you so many times I was sleeping around. I feel like an ass, Gus. A proper ass,” he went on, voice quiet and fearful. “I just... I need to know I'm crazy and not an ass, I guess.”

 

Gus frowned visibly as Shawn spoke, a crease forming between his brows. “Shawn, I've told you after every apology that it's fine,” he said, trying to sound reassuring. “We were apart, you have needs that can't be met when we're apart. At least you apologized, meaning you _care_ ,” he added. “Shawn, you've been my best friend since we were five, and I've been in love with you since we were 16,” he went on. “I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

“But what if you decide one day I'm not worth your time? I mean, I put you in danger almost every day,” Shawn muttered.

 

Gus rolled his eyes, leaning forward and capturing Shawn's lips in a kiss. It started out tentative on Shawn's end, but Gus was having none of that. He placed a hand on the back of Shawn's neck, deepening the kiss.

 

When he pulled away, he looked Shawn directly in the eyes. “Does that answer your question?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Oh, I think it did,” Shawn said, that cocky little smile returning to his face. “But I think I might need to be told again.”

 

Gus rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, this one more sweet and drawn out than the last.

 

“I love you,” Shawn muttered against Gus' lips when they broke apart for air. He didn't say it often, but when he did, Gus knew he'd done something right. Gus sometimes wondered if Shawn was scared of saying those words in that order, but when he actually got to hear them, he couldn't help but smile.

 

“Love you too,” Gus muttered.


End file.
